Break Up
by Reincarnations
Summary: "We need to break up."
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea I came up with when I was working on another story. It's pretty sad, but I have an idea on how to extend it and make it happy. If you want a 'sequel', please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The beautiful blue-hair princess stared wide eyed at her boyfriend of almost a year. She blinked her lush eyelashes a couple times, which was starting to become damp by the water forming in her eyes. Her voice strained when she asked, "What?"

Her boyfriend, who was usually happy when he was around his beloved princess, sighed in discomfort. Repeating it will break his heart even more, but he did so anyways. With a knot in his throat, he said in a hoarse voice, "We need to break up."

The words struck through her once again, breaking her entire being in the matter of milliseconds. While her brain was still trying to process what he said, her heart was crumbling at the simple five words. Her words were strained when she said, "But Doug. . .why?"

"They found out, Evie." Doug stated.

"Who?"

"My family," Doug explained. He paced from bed to bed in Evie's shared room to try to calm himself down and to keep his emotions in. "They found out I was dating you from Uncle Grumpy's son, Gordon. It didn't help that Snow White and Ferdinand were there as well."

"When. . .?"

"The dwarfs and their families were invited to dinner at Snow White's. King Ferdinand tried to start a conversation, so he asked if any of us boys have a girlfriend. . . Gordon _had_ to say I was dating 'the Evil Queen's daughter'."

Evie's vision was starting to blur and her make-up was starting to smear, but she didn't care. Her next words were struggled for her throat was starting to close up on her. "And you did nothing to defend me?"

"Of course I defended you! I tried with all my heart, but I was out numbered; one against twenty-two."

"What was said?"

"Either I break up with you or I'm no longer part of their family." Doug wiped away a stray tear angrily as he turned to the girl. "Eve, you know I care a lot about you, but this is my family and they care about me as much as I do them. Without them, I'm nothing."

"Leave." Evie mustered out as she felt the life being sucked out of her. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she managed to say, "If you care about me like you say, then you just leave."

Doug tried to search the princess's eyes to see what her true intentions were, but he couldn't for she was staring blankly at the floor. Complying with her wishes, Doug kissed her forehead and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he let the tears spill as he headed for his room.

Meanwhile, Evie stayed in the position that she was in for an amount of time she didn't remember, or cared to remember. Nothing matter now, for she was as broken as her mother's old antique mirror.

Her roommate and precious friend, Mal, entered the room with a cheerful energy. Her mood changed immediately to concern when she noticed Evie's state. Kneeling in front of her, Mal interrogated, "What happened to you?"

Evie raised her head up to look at her friend properly. That was when Mal discovered her eyes were now dead with no life at all and tears were streaming down at a steady pace for who knows how long. She whispered, "He dumped me."

Her voice became more louder and quavering with each word of explanation she gave. "The one man I am genuinely in love with broke up with me because his family told him to. How can you call yourself a family when you threaten to disown a member if he doesn't dump his girlfriend? How is that showing family love and concern when you are tearing away two people who mean everything to each other? How can you even say that girl is horrible when you haven't even met her yet you know her mother? How-!"

"E!" Mal interrupted the girl. She held her beloved friend's face in her hands so she could look straight into her eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, Mal said five simple words, "You are not your mother."

The young princess broke even more. Laying her head on Mal's shoulder, she screamed her heart out hoping the pain would go away.

Yet she knew it never would.


	2. Sequel's Alternate Ending

_I finally wrote an the story idea I had for the 'Break Up' stories._

 _It is an alternate ending for 'Break Up 2'_

 _The title is lamely called 'Break Up 2: Alternate Ending'._

 _If you like the story please review._

 _If you hate the story please review._

 _I'm only trying to complete my goal._


End file.
